Plutonian Saiyan
by desilyn90
Summary: REVISED! Pluto dies and is reborn in the DBZ dimension. What will happen to her when she's reincarnated? Where is she reincarnated?
1. Pluto Sacrifices Herself

**LOL I'M SOOOOOOO STUPID. THIS IS MY THIRD AND (HOPEFULLY) FINAL TIME REVISING THE STORY.**

Plutonian Princess - Chapter 1

OMG I'm so nervous! This is my first fic ever! I haven't even touched this since 2003 when I was about 13. I'm now 15 and decided to edit it cuz it looks soooo sloppy and weird.

"wateva" talking

**_wateva_** thoughts

wateva action (mainly while talking or thinking)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon uu

"PLUTO CRONOS TYPHOON"

"URANUS SPACE SWORD BLASTER"

"NEPTUNE SUBMARINE REFLECTION"

The youma roared and glowed green as it built up its shield, deflecting the attacks with ease. "Nothing's working," Uranus cried. "SILENCE WALL" Saturn cried, and a purple shield came up in front of her to block its counterattack. **_Who the hell sent this thing_** She thought to herself.

Flashback

"USAGI STOP HOGGING ALL THE FOOD!" Rei growled, glaring at Usagi. "Aww come on Rei. I'm hungry," was the whiny response. "Can't you wait for Chibi-Usa to come?" she snapped back. "I'm really trying Rei, but she's taking too long,"

Rei was fighting to hold off an anxious and drooling Usagi from Lita's food. The inners all came to the park for a picnic after a long day of school. Usagi decided that instead of their usual trip to the arcade, they should have a picnic at the park. Rei was shocked that she didn't want to go to the arcade; that is, until she realized she was trying to get some of Lita's cooking. The whole gang was there except for Mamoru, who went to pick up Chibi-Usa from school because she was let out of school later than the girls.

Usagi and Rei were making quite a scene. "USAGI SIT DOWN!" "NO I'M HUNGRY!" "CAN'T YOU JUST-" "Hey guys how's it going?" Both girls looked up to see Chiba-Usa walking up to them holding Mamoru's hand. "YAY!" Usagi cried and dove for the basket, taking out around 8 sandwhiches.

The girls laughed while Rei rolled her eyes. "Idiot," she mumbled, but Usagi heard her, and she glared at Rei. "I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

They then engaged in another of their famous tongue battles. Everyone laughed at the two, Makoto and Minako betting on who was gonna win. Luna and Artemis just sat there, sweat-dropping at the whole thing.

The group continued to enjoy themselves when there was an explosion on the other side of the park. People ran away from the explosion, screaming and crying "MONSTER!"

The girls all groaned and Mamoru started mumbling. "Of all the days to have to fight," he said. They all nodded in agreement. Getting up, everyone gave each other a look before whipping out their pens. Giving one last look for watchers, they all transformed.

"Mercury Crystal Power"

"Mars Crystal Power"

"Jupiter Crystal Power"

"Venus Crystal Power"

"Moon Prism Power"

"Moon Crystal Power"

"MAKE UP!" they all cried and in a rainbow of colors where a group of teems once stood there was the Inner Sailor Senshi. They all looked over to see Mamoru had already transformed and Chibi-Moon was now contacting the outers.

End Flashback

The senshi have been fighting ever since. The inners were beat and knocked out shortly after the outers arrived, with bruises and deep wounds all over. Sailor Moon was conscious, but very weak from using her strongest attack too many times. Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were in a similar condition.

The youma was black, with three fingers and toes. It had green armor on its chest, legs, arms, and back that glowed when it put its shield up. It had a long purple tongue with red, glowing eyes and smooth, but slimy skin. It was twice as tall as Tuxedo Kamen, very wide and built all over.

Pluto frowned as she dodged yet another attack. **_This isn't getting anywhere at all, _**she thought sadly, **_and with Ami unconscious, we don't know a weakness_** There was only one other solution she could think of, and she knew they wouldn't approve of it. **_I'm sorry my friends… Hime… Small Lady…it's the only solution. We won't be _**dodges attack **_ able to hold out much longer_**

With the decision made, Pluto took a few steps back from the battle. She could feel Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon's eyes on her, but ignored them.

"First, the times gates," she whispered as the orb on her staff glowed. She whispered and ancient spell as the door to the time gates appeared, and, whispering another spell, the symbol of Pluto glowed before the doors were sealed shut.

By this time, the youma had stopped its fight with the 3 outers, and was watching Pluto. It headed for her, but reluctantly put up his shield and resumed fighting when Uranus attacked it.

She looked to the two moon princesses and mouthed 'I'm sorry', knowing they wouldn't understand until it was too late.

"TIME," she screamed, "I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!"

Uranus, who was expecting to be hit with an attack, looked up to see the attack stop inches from her face. She raised an eyebrow and looked around. Rocks were floating in mid-air and the monster was glaring with its mouth wide open, though very still. The only ones moving were the scouts. She turned when she heard Chibi-usa scream, and saw Tuxedo Kamen holding Pluto, who was slowly fading.

The inners groaned and woke up to see the monster frozen in its tracks, as well as floating rocks and people in mid run. They stopped and saw Pluto on the floor with the rest of the scouts staring on in shock.

All the scouts gathered around Pluto (the inners managed to drag themselves over). "Why?" Chibi-Moon asked, tears falling down. "There was no other solution," Pluto whispered. "Please Small Lady, don't worry about me, get rid of the youma before time resumes".

Reluctantly leaving Pluto and dragging a screaming Chibi-Moon, the scouts gathered in front of the youma and shouted their attacks:

"MARS FLAME SNIPER"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION"

"URANUS SPACE SWORD BLASTER"

"NEPTUNE SUBMARINE REFLECTION"

"DOUBLE MOON HEARTACHE"

"TUXEDO THE SMOKING BOMBER" (I'm giving Tuxedo Kamen the attack he had in the manga because I hate how all he could do was throw roses in the Anime)

Time resumed just as the rainbow of attacks hit the youma. The senshi watched as it screamed loudly before he exploded, sending debris everywhere. Standing in front of everyone, Saturn cried "SILENCE WALL" to block the flying debris and protect the rest of the senshi.

"Finally," Usagi mumbled, and sank to her knees. Everyone else quickly followed suit. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU JUST SIT HERE! WHAT ABOUT PLUTO!" Chibi-Usa screamed and turned to leave, crying. They all frowned and just sat there, exhausted and ashamed.

That's chap. #1! Hope ya liked it! The rest of the chapters will come back after being revised, as well as new chapters, so just sit tight. I still can't believe it's been two years! OMG!


	2. Searching & Wrestling

Plutonian Princess- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon. uu

DBZ gang- this is the Mirai timeline, with my created character.

Gelissa-10

Trunks-11

Gohan-18

Chichi & Bulma- 40's

Sailor Moon gang- I'm not sure, some time during the SuperS series.

Bulma sat down on the couch, watching one of the old chick flicks she found in her room. This was one of the few times she took a break from building the time machine to watch a movie. She was lying along the couch, her head resting on a pillow. A box of tissues was on the coffee table in front of her, along with a bowl of popcorn and a glass of soda. She heard banging upstairs and sighed. Can't I at least watch a movie without those two being so loud?. Pausing the movie, she walked upstairs and stopped in front of a door. She heard giggling and a thud every now and then, and open the door to see two children wrestling on a bed.

"Trunks, could you and Gelissa please keep it down? I know you want to have fun and all, but I'd like to watch my movie," Bulma asked. She sweat-dropped at the fact that they had completely ignored her and sighed heavily; she really hated when they did that. Taking in a deep breath, she screamed. "HELLO!" Trunks and Gelissa stopped wrestling and fell on the floor. They looked up to see Bulma glaring at them both. Quickly getting up, they both blushed.

Gelissa resembled a female Goku. Some of her hair defied gravity, while the rest fell down to her shoulders. Gelissa had a personally similar to her father, though her short temper clearly showed that she was Chi-Chi's daughter as well. Straightening out her clothes, she got up and looked at Bulma with a frown. "Sorry Bulma, what was it you wanted?" Gelissa asked. "If you weren't wrestling so loud, you would've heard me ask you to keep it down. Trunks you should know better," "Sorry mom we'll keep it down." Trunks replied, shivering at the look she was giving him. Bulma sighed and went back downstairs, passing Gohan on the way.

"Hey Gohan, how's training?" she asked, noticed how sweaty he was. "It's okay," he said grabbing the towel off the rack and placing it around his neck. "I hope your heading to the shower," Bulma said, "because you train too hard, if you get what I mean," she said, waving a hand in front of her nose. "What if I'm not?" he said, and ran down the hall laughing as she tried to hit him with her frying pan.

Sailors 

The gang sat around Rei, as she was using the fire to find out where the reincarnated Sailor Pluto could be. She had been trying for the past half-hour with no luck at all. Mercury sat across from her, also using her mini-computer, typing away and trying to find out Trista's location.

"Guys I don't get it. The fire should have at least showed her at the time gates, or anywhere for that matter. Aren't all scouts reincarnated when they are killed?" She saw all the scouts nod. "Any luck with you Mercury?" Rei asked, looking over to Ami who hadn't looked up for quite a while. "Give me one second guys". They nodded. beep beep. The scouts all stopped to look at Ami, giving her their full attention. "Ami, you found her?" Chibi-Usa asked, hope clearly evident in her eyes. "No, unfortunately," she replied, followed by another beep from her computer. Ami gasped at the information displayed on her computer, not wanting to believe it at all. "What's wrong?" the scouts asked all at once, circling Ami. "She's not on this planet-" "Impossible!" Chibi-Usa cried, tears falling. "Then is she on Pluto?" "No guys, she isn't in this dimension" Ami whispered, shocking everyone else.

Elsewhere

"Was Pluto retrieved, Arigol?" a voice asked. A small round man bowed to the speaker. N-n-n-no my qu-queen. The youma we sent was strong, so uhh…Pluto sacrificed herself to get rid of it."

Arigol cried out as he was throw back by the force of her power exploding. "YOU IDIOT! YOUR JOB WAS TO RETRIEVE HER! NOT KILL HER! INCOMPETIT FOOL!"

"I'm s-s-so-sorry my qu-qu-queen, but we can still find her because she will have been reincarnated by now" he squeaked out. "THEN FIND HER!" she screamed. "Y-y-yes my qu-queen" Arigol cried as he bolted from the room.

"Alexander," she called. A dark purple mist appeared and a man appeared with violet hair and crimson eyes. "Yes my queen" he said in s deep, silky voice. "Make sure he doesn't screw up," "Yes my queen," he responded, then disappeared in the same mist as before.

"Pluto, you and the princess' silver crystal will be mine. You may have defeated me before, but you won't defeat me again!" she cried, her laughter echoing down the hallway.

Okay that's the chapter! I feel so guilty that it's kinda short. I want some reviews before I continue the story. Please let me know what I could add/change to make the story better!


	3. Results & Revealing

Oh thanx for the reviews! This is my first story and I'm glad to know some of you are enjoying it so far! Here's a longer chapter for you guys!

(YES, GOHAN DOES LIVE IN THIS STORY WITH BOTH ARMS! HE WAS WAY TOO COOL TO DIE AND ALL!)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM, just my character Gelissa.

Plutonian Saiyan-Chapter 3

"Have fun you two," Chichi smiled, waving as Gohan put a hand on Gelissa's shoulder. Gohan and Gelissa were going on their usual trip to Trunks' house. "Bye mom!" Gelissa cried, and they were gone. "Well, might as well start cleaning," she sighed, and headed to the kitchen. She was completely oblivious to the pair of eyes watching from outside the house.

Bulma was also headed for the kitchen in her house, when the pair appeared right in front of her. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed and fell backwards. Trunks was downstairs in a flash, looking left and right. "What's wrong mom? Why'd you scream?" he asked, helping her up. "I'm fine Trunks, these idiots teleported right in front of me," Bulma said, and shot a glare towards Gohan and Gelissa. "Sorry Bulma," they both said, scratching their head Goku style. She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it," she mumbled.

Gelissa looked over to Trunks. "Hi time traveler," Gelissa said. She jumped on his back and he blushed. "I'm rather nervous, and you're not helping at all," Trunks replied as he carried Gelissa upstairs.

Trunks would soon be going to the past. He had been pushing himself the past month trying to go Super Sayain before he went to the past, feeling it was necessary. He didn't want to go if he didn't accomplish Super Sayain.

"I wish I could go, but mom doesn't want me to. Besides, I'd probably slip and call Goku 'dad' or Chichi 'mom' or Gohan 'bro'," she said, giggling. "I know what you mean. I'll go mad if I slip and say something I shouldn't" Trunks said. Gelissa laughed. "I bet u will," "I won't,"

"Will"

"Won't"

"Will"

"Wont" and they argued all the way to Trunks room.

Somehwere…

"Have you located her Arigol?" a feminine voice questioned. "No my lord, she doesn't appear to be in this dimension," he replied. A frown made its way onto her lips. "What do you mean not in this dimension!" she growled. "Start looking as soon as possible. DO YOU HEAR ME!" The man jumped up and shivering, replied "Y-y-y-yes m-my q-q-queen."

Alexander also appeared at that moment. "My queen, shall we begin our search starting with the dimensions with the most powerful magical energies? If Pluto was not reincarnated in the scouts' dimension, then she might still be in a place where she can be safe or protected."

The queen thought about this for a second. "Okay Alexander, you may carry out this plan. I will find Pluto before those annoying scouts!" she growled.

Sailors 

Ami slowly walked to her house, a small frown on her lips.

Chibi-Usa had left to go back home to the 30th century about 6 days ago. Usagi wasn't as bubbly as she used to be because Chibi-Usa left.

Reaching her apartment door, she walked in to see her mini-computer with the symbol of mercury on it. She hadn't used for a few months, since she had given up. She spent months working on it, checking thousands of dimensions, with no luck at all.

She sighed and just stared at it. The Mercury symbol glowed, aware of her presence. "Oh fine, just this once," she mumbled. "I'm 7 chapters ahead in all my classes anyway." She flipped on her computer. She heard the familiar beeping sound as it turned on. She sat down and began typing rapidly. Hours went by with no luck and she slowly fell asleep.

She woke up to a loud beeping; thinking it was her alarm clock, but saw that it was only 9pm. She looked down to see she had fallen asleep on her mini-computer. She gasped and shakily lifted up her arm. Pressing the all scouts button on her old communicator, she saw all the scouts' faces pop up on the screen.

"What's wrong Ami? You look like you've seen a ghost," Mina said. Ami frowned. "It's not that…I found Pluto…"

DBZ 

Gelissa and Trunks were testing their math speed with one of the machines they built together. "I won again. If I told Chi-Chi how bad you're doing, your mom would kill you," Trunks teased. He laughed at the look on Gelissa's face at the mention of Chi-Chi's reaction to her studies. When it came right down to it, her mom was real serious about her studies. "I hate you Trunks" she grumbled and punched him in the arm.

She got up and headed for the kitchen. Heading down the hallway she stopped and looked around. Either she was crazy or everything around her was darkening. "Hey what's goi…" she blinked and looked around to see nothing…

Trunks got up a watched Gelissa. She had been standing there for a while, completely unmoving. "Hey Ge-"his draw dropped as her hair turned green. Her body glowed, and a weird bodysuit appeared instead of her usual dark read tank and navy capris. It was white with a dark green skirt, and a chain around her waist with keys. On top of that, her hair was now pulled into a partial bun and she had a weird symbol on her forehead.

He ran to the gravity room and opened the door to see Gohan training. "Gohan come here! You have to see what happened to Gelissa". He stopped fighting and looked to Trunks, his worry growing when he saw the look on Trunks' face. "What happened to her? Is she okay?". "Come see for yourself," Trunks said, and both boys ran back upstairs to see Gelissa with her eyes now red, looking around the house, then turned her head in the direction of her house.

Gelissa's vision

A blonde haired girl and a blacked hair guy stood in front of Chi-Chi. "I can tell you know who we are so let's just get to the point. Where's your son? You know, golden boy?" one of them asked. "I don't know," Chi-Chi whispered and backed into a wall. Cornering her, the Androids smirked. "Then we'll just have to make you tell us, won't we…"

END

"Who's this, and where is Gelissa?" Gohan asked. "Uh… that is Gelissa," Trunks said. They stopped when they heard a mysterious voice, and they realized it was Gelissa. "Chi-Chi's in trouble," she whispered, though it didn't sound a thing like her. "How do you know that mom's in trouble? What's wrong with you?" Gohan questioned. Glaring at the boys, Gelissa frowned.

Bulma came in looking a wreck. "Man I could use a new…out...fit," she whispered the end at the sight of Gelissa.

The girl snapped her fingers and Bulma had on a T-shirt and denim jeans. By now everyone had his or her jaws to the ground. "I was hoping you would go get her, but it appears you're too distracted." She waved her hands and a large ball appeared. It slowly formed into a crouched figure, and the glow disappeared to show Chi-Chi. She had cuts and bruises all over.

"Mom?" Gohan said. He headed towards her but was stopped by the Gelissa. "I'll take care of it," she said and put a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder. Her body glowed as all her wounds were instantly healed. The glow disappeared and she looked perfectly fine.

Trunks was at a loss for words. Her capabilities were incredible, and her skirt looked like it wasn't trying to hide much.

Chi-Chi groaned and looked up to see the weird girl. "Who are you?" Chi-Chi whispered. "Pluto," she said. She then returned to normal and fainted.

Chi-Chi's eyes were wide. "THAT WAS GELISSA!" she and Bulma cried. Trunks caught her, and the 4 of them all ran downstairs to Bulma's Med. Room. **_She did all of that, but her ki stayed the same. How's that possible?_** Gohan thought.

In Space…

Alexander appeared with a smirk on his face. "What are you smirking at?" the queen asked. "Something that shall make you smirk as well my queen. It appears that she has either transformed or in any way used her powers because Sailor Pluto just appeared on our radar in another dimension." The queen smirked and licked her lips.

"Excellent work Alexander. You have served me well. Get the youmas ready. I would like to get this done as soon as possible." "Yes my queen," he bowed, kissed her hand, and then disappeared.

"Finally, someone is able to do what is asked of them rather than those useless imbeciles who used to work for me. I will find you Pluto, and I WILL GET THE IMPERIUM CRYSTAL!"

Okay that's chapter 3! I wanna see some reviews people!


End file.
